callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ameli
The Ameli is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Ameli is used by the Federation in "Legends Never Die" and "All or Nothing". Multiplayer The Ameli behaves similarly to the M60 and M60E4 from past games in that it has very high damage up close, consistent damage over range, a low fire rate, and moderate recoil. Its high damage output slightly offsets its very low rate of fire in close quarters, allowing for two shot kills out to a respectable range. In the right hands and with the right attachments, the Ameli can be used in a number of roles. With Rapid Fire attached it becomes a powerful weapon in close engagements where the increased recoil won't be as much of a factor (using a Grip can mitigate this somewhat), allowing it to beat out SMGs and assault rifles due to its increased fire rate and two shot kill ability, which is about 12.5 meters long before dropping to a three hit kill. On the other hand, it is effective at long ranges as well, dropping off to only a 4 shot kill at extreme distances, the best in the LMG class. An optic such as the Tracker Sight or the Thermal Hybrid Scope are ideal for highlighting enemies across long sightlines or in difficult to see places. Interestingly, the Ameli has a 25% recoil increase for the first 3 shots fired when the trigger is pulled, meaning that burst firing is not as useful as on other weapons; continuous fire is recommended at medium to long range in order to put shots on target easier. Extinction The Ameli appears in the Extinction maps Awakening and Exodus, costing $3000. Although it is somewhat comparable to the LSAT from previous maps, the Ameli has some different statistics that make it good for different playstyles than the LSAT. It has a slower rate of fire, making it good for long-range support, but also a somewhat high amount of recoil. Compared to the Chain SAW, it has a slower rate of fire still and a heavier weight, making the Chain SAW statistically better than the Ameli. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Ameli model CoDG.png|Model of the Ameli. Ameli CoDG.png|The Ameli in first-person. Ameli iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Ameli Red Dot Sight CoDG.png|The Ameli with a Red Dot Sight. Ameli pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Ameli (referred to as asaw in the game files) returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as a Heavy Weapon. It is now manufactured by the Atlas Corporation. Campaign The Ameli is used by Atlas forces; it is seen in the campaign missions Utopia, Bio Lab, Collapse, Armada, Throttle and Terminus. Unlike most weapons, it has no aim assist on consoles. It is often found at spots where enemy ASTs are encountered, so that they can be dealt with by using this weapon. The Ameli dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts has the appearance of the Swift supply drop variant. Multiplayer The Ameli is the last Heavy Weapon to be unlocked, at Level 46. The Ameli is a very average light machine gun, lacking a special gimmick in its class. It has a high rate of fire, alongside moderately-low recoil. It also possesses high damage, and has a colossal range, easily capable of killing enemies fast from afar. These aspects make the Ameli very well suited for a ranged combat role, being able to land powerful and accurate shots very fast. An offset of the Ameli is its sluggish handling traits. The player moves a lot slower when this weapon is equipped, it takes a long time to aim down the sight, and the player has a very slow strafe speed while aiming. As well, it takes a very long time to reload, and it happens to burn through ammo somewhat quickly. Its hip-fire spread is extremely large, making hip-fire performance very slow, albeit offset a little bit by the high rate of fire. The Ameli has a lot of attachments that can help it. The optical attachments are not overly necessary due to the clean iron sights; however, one may want to consider a sight for a changed zoom level, be it for a reduced or enhanced zoom. For this, the Hybrid Sight works very well with this weapon to be able to adjust on the fly. As well, attachments such as the Quickdraw Grip and the Stock will help the user greatly should they wish to be more mobilized. Rapid Fire makes the Ameli's recoil pretty heavy, and should not be used unless using a Foregrip or an attachment/variant that gives more ammunition. Advanced Rifling is largely unnecessary, as the Ameli has a very fast time-to-kill at long range, only beat by the EM1 and the EPM3 in its category, as well as the XMG in Lockdown mode. Unlike the Ghosts version of the Ameli, it cannot mount a Grenade Launcher. There are several great variants that serve good purpose for the Ameli. For example, the Ameli Heavy variant is a 3 shot kill at all ranges, effectively making no drawback to using a Suppressor. The Ameli Subverter 'has substantially higher maximum damage, even allowing for a two shot headshot. The ''Redshirt and the Chicanery variants give a substantial rate of fire increase. There are many good variants available for use on the Ameli, and all are worth considering. In conclusion, the Ameli is a flexible weapon that kills fast, but can be a struggle to use due to its slow moving nature. However, the Ameli proves devastating if used correctly, as it can easily burn through enemies with its high fire rate and damage, be it up close, or from afar. The Ameli is a weapon to consider for a more defensive player, as its handling traits will make it detested by more mobility-oriented players. Exo Zombies The Ameli appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. It has a 100-round magazine with 350 spare ammunition. For the most part, it is quite similar to the Pytaek, however it has a higher rate of fire in exchange for a slightly smaller magazine. Exo Reload is necessary if the player chooses to keep this gun due to the slow reload time. Exo Health can be quite helpful when stuck in a corner with the Ameli's slow reload. Exo Soldier is also a great help, as it allows the player to run while reloading. A fully-upgraded Ameli is a devastating weapon. However, the Thermal Scope received at Mk4 upgrade can make using the weapon difficult. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants Gallery Ameli model AW.png|Render of the Ameli's model. Ameli AW.png|The Ameli in first person Ameli iron sights AW.png|Iron sights Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *"AMELI 5.56" is written in the side of the weapon. *There is an unusable, folded bipod equipped on the weapon. *When the iron sight of the Tracker Sight is flipped up, the front sight is very large. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * The Redshirt variant is a reference to the Star Trek series; redshirts are security personnel that commonly die shortly after introduction. *The Atlas logo can be seen on the ammo box in third person, and on the iron sights. *The bullets seen feeding into the gun are affected by the camouflage of the variant in use. *Due to a glitch that affected the placement of the Suppressor on the '''Swift and Spacer variants of the Ameli, the longer barrels of the said variants have since been removed. **This doesn't apply to the Swift variant dropped by Atlas Juggernauts in the campaign, where the weapon is never seen with a suppressor. *Before a patch, the Ameli Chicanery variant would remain locked until level 46 despite if a player permanently unlocked the Ameli. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons